Run Sara!
by Jendeh
Summary: Sara is running for her life. Response to this weeks Improv Fan-Fic Challenge. Please RR


**Title:** Run Sara!

**A/N: **Here is my response to this week's fan-fic challenge. The first and last lines were provided and the other stipulation is that the story remains under 1000 words. Well I failed in that. Hehehe. Many thanks to my boyfriend for helping me get my creative juices flowing.

**Disclaimer:** I don't even own my fantasies about Grissom. Don't sue.

Bunching up her wedding dress, Sara climbed out the window. The dress snagged and tore on a protruding nail. She cursed loudly as she quickly pulled at the dress causing it to tear more. Within the house Sara could hear maniacal laughter and shouts of pure terror. Despite trying to remain calm, her heart started to pound within her chest.

Sara now stood on the sloping roof of the two story house. The only way to get down would be to jump from the roof or climb down the tree in front of her. She now could hear her name being shouted in a happy psychotic manner.

"Sara, Sara! I'm coming for you! I promise, its true!"

She took a deep breath and started making her way towards the tree. Just before reaching the first supporting branch one of her heels broke. Sara started to fall forward, but quickly grasped the branch before she could fall any further. Hastily she kicked the traitorous shoes from her feet and locked her arms securely around the branch.

The lunatic with the sing-song voice was now pounding on the bedroom door that she had locked.

"Sara, Sara my love! Open the door for me! Come on be a dove! Things will be great, you'll see!"

Sara wanted to laugh at the psycho's horrible attempt at rhyming , but instead gritted her teeth as she swung her leg over the heavy branch and started inching her way towards the large trunk. Looking down she felt a bit dizzy, and closed her eyes momentarily. Finally she steeled herself and began moving as quickly as her precarious position allowed. Soon enough she reached the trunk of the tree. Using her hands and feet she tried her best to find supportive holds. On her journey down the tree Sara's dress rode up above her hips and the bark of the tree painfully scrapped her leg.

"Ouch," she hissed through a clenched jaw. 

Adrenaline helped her get down the trunk faster than she normally would have. Finally when she was within a few feet of the ground she jumped from the trunk and attempted to land on her feet. As if things couldn't get worse Sara twisted her ankle with her awkward landing.

"Dammit," she muttered. She stood up and hurriedly tested the injured ankle. It felt sore, but it would have to do. Turning around she glanced up at the window she had crawled out of and saw...him. He was smiling freakishly. Chills shot down her spine as she spun around and started running away.

"Sara! Don't run! It'll be fun!" he mocked as he observed her from the window.

She moved as quickly as her injury would allow. There were no other houses nearby and her car keys were back in the house with the maniac. She would have to find a place to hide. She saw an old storage shed in the distance and started limping towards that at a frenzied pace. Sara knew that the psycho would be upon her in no time at all. 

"Move faster Sara," she said to herself. 

Not far behind her, Sara could hear his foot steps. She didn't look back.

"SARA! I'm coming! You might as well stop running!" he taunted jovially.

Sara knew he was close. Too close. She imagined she could feel his breath on the back of her neck. She picked up her pace, intent on ignoring any pain she was feeling. However, in her haste she managed to trip over a rotted log lying hidden in the tall grass. Sara shrieked loudly as she plummeted to the ground. She held her hands out in front of her body and hit the ground hard. She quickly rolled over intent on getting up and running again, but it was too late. He stood over her grinning like an idiot.

"Sara! You and me! We are meant to be!" he sing-songed for the last time as he lifted his axe above his head.

Sara lifted her arm up as if to protect herself from his strike. She waited for it to end.

"And cut!" Archie shouted. "Thats a wrap folks!"

Sara leaned back into the grass and breathed a sigh of relief. Finally she looked up at Greg who had set the axe down. "Greg help me get up," she said as she reached a hand up for him to grab. He pulled her up while still smiling like an idiot.

Archie walked over to them wearing a silly grin on his face. "Thanks guys! Great performances! Sara you pulled off faking that sprained ankle like a pro!"

Sara groaned as she continued to use Greg's arm for support. "Thats cause I did sprain my ankle! Archie explain to me again why I had to wear this stupid wedding dress? Oh and I hope you got all of the footage you need, because I swear I am never doing that again!" she said with firm conviction.

Archie chuckled. "Well the dress was Greg's idea. He said it would probably be our only chance to ever see you in one. I admit that it wasn't exactly a logical choice of attire considering our surroundings, but this is all just in good fun," he said indicating the filming project.

"Do you think you'll win the contest?" Greg asked excitedly. He continued to help support Sara as they made their way back to the house.

Archie shrugged. "I don't care really. I like old school horror films and thats why wanted to do this short chase scene."

Nick and Warrick were waiting at the house when they arrived. 

"Hey Sara that was great!" Nick complimented.

"You should have added a few convincing screams in though," Greg commented.

Sara took her time glaring at them all. "I really can't believe you guys talked me into this. Why not Catherine?"

Warrick laughed. "Girl, there is no way anyone could have talked Catherine into doing this." 

"Well all of you owe me _big time_," she muttered as she limped into the house owned by Archie's uncle.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A few weeks later Archie brought a copy of the finished product of his film into the lab. It was just under ten minutes which met the qualifications for the amature film making contest he had entered. He gathered Nick, Warrick and Greg together before the start of shift and showed them the tape grinning.

Nick glanced around. "No Sara?" he inquired.

Archie took a big gulp. "Um no. I don't know if she should see this until we know she is in a good mood."

"Oh man I've got to see it now. Put it in," Greg encouraged.

Archie slipped the tape into the break room's VCR. 

A few minutes later all of the men in the room were laughing hysterically.

Warrick slapped Nick on the shoulder. "Dude Sara is going to kill you. Her dress rode up and you filmed her ass coming down that tree the whole way!"

Nick smiled confidently. "Naw she will kill Archie for actually editing that footage into the movie. Besides she is wearing underwear. Whats the big deal?"

Warrick rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything.

Archie shrugged sheepishly. "Well we only did one take. I had to use it!" he explained.

Greg hadn't said anything. Instead he paused the video at a spot before Sara had reached the ground. He stared at the shot for a few moments before turning to his friends and grinning widely. "I love trees."

**The End**


End file.
